


这个地方还有一个人类吗？

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 全员怪力乱神设定
Kudos: 6





	这个地方还有一个人类吗？

1.  
崔胜澈一直以为他认识尹净汉的时候他只是个才转换没多久的吸血鬼。  
毕竟洪知秀是这么说的。  
2.  
真相的败露是在某个狼人的发情期，洪知秀早早就在日历上标注了崔胜澈的发情期，一周前就出远门了。崔胜澈和尹净汉两个超自然生物仗着自己生理机能与普通人类不同，在别墅里干了个昏天黑地。  
但比起发情的狼人，吸血鬼还是稍微差一点。“胜澈、胜澈不要了……要装不下了……”吸血鬼抱着狼人的头，崔胜澈丝毫没有把这话听进去，仿佛永动机一般毫无停止的征兆，反而还有精力去把尹净汉的薄唇吮得鲜红。  
又一次达到高潮后，崔胜澈喘了口气，正打算给尹净汉稍微清理一下，突然感觉房间暗了下来。他疑惑地抬起头，却发现影响了顶灯光线的是一对巨大的骨翼，骨与骨之间有黑色的膜连接，隐约有暗红色的光纹在膜上流淌。  
“这是……”话还没说完，刚才好像被狼人搞晕过去的吸血鬼一把转过狼人的头，崔胜澈记得的最后一个画面就是尹净汉上次才剪的齐耳短发怎么变金色长发了。  
3.  
“起了？”崔胜澈再醒来已经是午后日暮，难得在吸血鬼正常作息时间起床的尹净汉正在煎一块超大的牛排，“给你做了牛排，等下来吃。”  
“净汉啊。”尹净汉淋酱汁的动作停滞了一下。  
“你是长老吧？”  
“我回来了~在吃晚饭吗？净汉我也要一块牛排~”出远门回来的洪知秀把自己摔在沙发里，站在餐厅里的两人因为他的动作把注意力都移到了他身上，洪知秀眨眨眼，视线在沉默的狼人和吸血鬼之间来回巡视一下，随即绽放出一个标准的绅士笑容“发生什么事了吗？”  
4.  
吃过晚饭的三个人一人坐在餐桌一侧，崔胜澈深吸一口气。“谁先说？”  
“我先说……”尹净汉停止了对线衫袖口的折磨，“我确实不是被转换的吸血鬼。”  
“那你为什么不一开始就告诉我？”崔胜澈困惑，“我不会介意你是转换的还是纯血的。我已经是个快七百岁的狼人了，这些我都可以接受了。”  
“他担心的是年龄代沟。”洪知秀悠悠的开口。  
“我才六百岁。”尹净汉认真的说，“人类都说三年一代沟，我们中间都隔了好多代了。我看有些人类会因为代沟没法跟老一辈交流，我不想让你有这种感觉。”  
5.  
洪知秀：？那你要是个刚转换的人类可不知道差了多少代了  
6.  
最后双方达成共识，毕竟对狼人和吸血鬼这两种几乎永生不死的生物来说一百年的时间差可能也就跟几个月差不多。  
7.  
另外崔胜澈还发现了一个特别不一样的事情。  
洪知秀不会变老。  
8.  
其实这也不是什么很难发现的事情，只是他们又一起生活了七八十年以后，崔胜澈发现洪知秀还是能尝出来他烧的菜调味不均匀。  
“胜澈啊，今天的排骨汤盐放少了。还有，下次烧牛排记得用黑胡椒别用白胡椒。”  
他试图跟尹净汉讨论这件事，毕竟普通人类不应该差不多一百岁了还能尝出来味道的细小差别吧。尹净汉正摆弄着人类的新科技照相机，一边敷衍地回答一边对着崔胜澈一通乱拍，弹出的小小相片上都是过度曝光下白的仿佛圣光降临的狼人，“知秀是人类啊，血液都是普通人类的味道，我在碰到你以前都是喝的他的血。”  
“你还喝过知秀的血？？？？”  
“喝过啊，我认识他差不多两百年了吧。”尹净汉眯起一只眼睛盯着照相机的取景框，看到镜头里的崔胜澈一脸委屈的表情，“嗯……还是你的最好喝。我们胜澈的味道别人比不上的。”  
9.  
后来他们再也没谈过，也没问过洪知秀。  
毕竟同居室友的身份哪有谈恋爱来的重要。  
10.  
有一天尹净汉的孩子李灿来了。  
是尹净汉单方面称之为自己的孩子的，李灿坚持自己只是净汉哥的弟弟而已。  
“呃……你喜欢喝什么口味的血？B型可以吗？我们很久没去采血了。”崔胜澈第一次见到尹净汉的家人有点紧张，一时竟然不知道怎么招待人家。  
“啊我不喝血的。你家有香蕉吗？”  
“……你不是吸血鬼吗？？？”  
“我是蝙蝠，吃水果的那种。”  
11.  
李灿是很年轻的小蝙蝠，但是从有意识开始大部分时间都是在人类世界生活的，对现代人类文化懂的很多。  
“灿啊来帮我看看这个照相机怎么搞，我怎么都拍不到你胜澈哥。”尹净汉拿着照相机从房间里出来，“你知秀哥好久不在家了，我都没办法问他。”  
李灿僵了一下，“知秀哥……不在了吗……”崔胜澈打开冰箱拿出哈密瓜切了，“又出去旅游了，这个世界上哪里还有他没去过的地方吗？”  
“等等知秀哥去旅游了？？？百岁老人单独出门真的没问题吗？？”  
尹净汉毫不在意地挥挥手，“他都两百岁了，知秀一个人出门没问题的。”  
李灿一脸震惊地看着尹净汉，“哥你不是跟我说知秀哥是人类吗？普通人类可以活两百年吗？？？”  
“不能吗？”两个永生不死的超自然生物发出疑惑的声音。  
12.  
“所以，你们一点都不奇怪为什么知秀哥可以活这么久还不变老？”  
崔胜澈举手，“我看人类的书上说人老了会记忆力下降骨质疏松行动迟缓——”“但是知秀闻起来就是人类啊。”尹净汉打断了崔胜澈的举例，“吃起来也是。”  
李灿陷入了沉思，“难道说……知秀哥是拥有细胞快速分裂能力的变种人？”  
13.  
但事实是洪知秀本人除了长生不老之外没有丝毫超能力，连受伤了也不能马上恢复，某次滑雪骨折整整在家里躺了半个月才能下床。  
“但是他的房间里偶尔会有白色的光。”尹净汉说，“我起床的时候会看到。”  
李灿一拍大腿。“啊那就是天使附身！”  
14.  
总能及时登场的洪知秀：“你们在说什么？那是镭射球的反光啊。”  
李灿：“哥你在房间里装镭射球？？”  
15.  
最后还是洪知秀拿出了他每年的体检报告来证明他确实是个普通人类——除了不会变老。各项指标都是普通且稳定的年轻人标准。  
“我很早就发现我跟别人不一样了，所以一直在不同的医院做检查，想看看到底有什么不同。结果，”洪知秀耸了耸肩，“数据都跟普通人一样，只是不会变老而已。”  
李灿摸了摸后脑勺，“那哥你不会被奇怪的机构抓去研究吗？”洪知秀笑起来，眯起的眼睛扫视了一下在场的三位非人类，“嗯……到目前为止还没有被人发现呢。但是如果被发现了我会让你们也一起被研究一下哦~”  
16.  
虽然尹净汉坚持他只是个六百岁且不谙世事的吸血鬼。  
但崔胜澈发现他总是有很多奇怪的朋友。  
17.  
比如李知勋和金珉奎。  
当然洪知秀也算。  
18.  
李知勋和金珉奎都是精灵。  
不是小说里那种自带光圈热爱世界并且生活在中土后来搬家的那种。熟知人类世界的李灿如是说。要是知勋哥有那种精灵这么善良就好了。  
李知勋是个小精灵，有点像小飞侠里面的那种，但是大部分时间都是普通人类大小。  
其实他也可以变成小小的样子，但是他偏不。  
“小小的样子太可爱了，不符合我的性格。”金色锅盖头的小精灵坐在崔胜澈家的客厅里，没收起来的半透明翅膀在阳光下一闪一闪的，嘴里嚼着牛奶泡麦片含糊不清地说。“我之前住的那个森林最近被附近的房地产商划入规划了，在我找到下一个森林之前得住这儿了胜澈哥。会打扰你们吗？”  
崔胜澈：你可以猜猜看是我们打扰你还是你打扰我们。  
19.  
还真不好说。  
虽然崔胜澈早就知道李知勋是个小精灵且成功作为朋友平安无事地和李知勋相处交往了几十年，但他从李知勋搬进来这天才知道李知勋是个掌管音乐的小精灵。  
还不是掌管舒缓轻音乐的那种，是非常跟得上现代人类潮流但风格各异的流行音乐。  
“就招惹试试 我们开始/贴近开火 你前方的路/我前方的路都是我的责任/这个地方全都需要整理”节奏强劲的音乐隐约从房门紧闭的工作室里传出来，李知勋本来有点高的声音此时仿佛追捕猎物的狮子，狂野又充满力量。  
“知勋啊。”崔胜澈敲敲房门，门后传来滚轮滑过地板的声音。“打扰哥睡觉了吗？我声音关轻一点。”李知勋半个头探出来，帽子把头发压得扁扁的。“没有没有，我就是来问问你吃不吃东西，我刚烧了牛骨汤。”  
两个人沉默地坐在餐桌上，一人一碗牛骨汤。尹净汉和李灿回家探亲去了，洪知秀难得想起自己的本职工作好像是个牧师，去镇上的教堂了。  
“哥我这个星期在人类的演唱会上有个表演，你要不要来看？”咽下嘴里最后一块肉，李知勋说，“净汉哥知秀哥也会去，他们跟我一起唱。”  
“你们什么时候搞的组合？？”  
20.  
崔胜澈当然是要去的，甚至还带了应援扇和应援棒。  
“啊不能带的吗？我问过灿人类看演唱会要带什么他这么告诉我的呀？”  
李知勋把后台的幕布掀起一个角，正在进行的表演中贝斯手和鼓手面对面疯狂演奏，通过音响传出的声音仿佛要炸裂鼓膜直达心脏，让所有人心率都达到同一个频率，露天的舞台外面站满了音乐爱好者，几乎到了人挤人的地步，但大家还是要把手伸过头顶跟着节奏一起舞动。  
李知勋：李灿这小子还背着我们偷偷追偶像呢？  
21.  
现在事态变成，李灿一个人盘腿坐在茶几前的地上，三个哥哥一个人一张沙发，三双盯得李灿头皮发麻，一边回想自己干什么事又被哥哥们抓住把柄，一边恨不得马上变成小蝙蝠从窗户的缝隙飞走。  
剩下的崔胜澈还在对着饭拍感慨尹净汉的美貌。  
“你从什么时候开始喜欢偶像的？喜欢哪个偶像？”尹净汉先发问。  
“啊……我还以为什么大事呢。”李灿松了口气，“就前两年吧。是一个叫SEVENTEEN的组合。”  
“SEVENTEEN ?”尹净汉和洪知秀对视了一下。  
“喔。”李知勋突然坐直了，“我经常给他们写歌的。”  
李灿：“哥你怎么不早说！！！！我想要一张DINO xi的签名哥可以帮我要一张吗！！！”  
李知勋：我不  
22.  
至于金珉奎，就更神奇了。  
他是家养小精灵。  
23.  
认识金珉奎是因为，崔胜澈和尹净汉两人确定关系一百年之后终于决定请双方的好友一起吃个饭，互相认识一下也顺便通知一下他们俩谈恋爱了。  
第二天崔胜澈都还没睡醒就看到一双大白牙闪得眼睛疼，“你好我是家养小精灵金珉奎！很高兴认识你！”  
前一天刚被李灿带着看通宵哈利波特的崔胜澈怜悯地看了这个快乐的傻大个一眼，在想怎么样神不知鬼不觉地让尹净汉给他一只袜子。  
24.  
幸好尹净汉及时解释了这种家养小精灵和小说里的不是一回事，而且再三保证了金珉奎工作是有工资的，不然崔胜澈真的要怀疑他看起来家世显赫的吸血鬼男朋友世代压榨劳动力。  
为什么说尹净汉看起来家世显赫？  
你以为崔胜澈尹净汉洪知秀三个没有一个有正经工作的朋友是靠上帝赏赐的钱住在大别墅里吃好喝好吗？  
25.  
当天到来的亲朋好友还包括和崔胜澈同为兽人的全圆佑。  
全圆佑不是狼人，他的本体是狐狸，但是不像狼人有专门的名词。正当崔胜澈在思考怎么描述全圆佑的种类时，中国道士文俊辉提出一个新的思路。  
“狐狸精？”  
26.  
跟文俊辉一起来的还有白骨精徐明浩。理论上本体完全是一架骷髅，但因为本人擅长画画，又跟得上人类时代潮流，平常给自己化了人皮做了假发搭了衣服，走在街上还常常有人类星探来挖角。  
文俊辉一度建议徐明浩出道他去当经纪人，但去公司面试经纪人的时候因为长太帅差点被抓去当练习生。  
27.  
权顺荣来的时候大家都吓了一跳，门铃响了但出现在门口的是一台老式座钟。  
“是净汉哥家吗？”座钟一边说话一边发出滴答滴答的声音，尹净汉从开门的崔胜澈身后探出头来，“又是是十点十分了吗？”说着手上打了个响指，座钟猛地弹了起来，再落地已经是一个黑色头发笑容满分的男孩的样子。  
“他是被坏女巫变成座钟的。”尹净汉向崔胜澈解释到，“虽然我没法完全去除魔法的效应但我稍微改了一下，他大部分时间都还是人类的样子，但是每天早上晚上的十点十分还是会变成钟的样子十分钟。”  
崔胜澈：我男朋友真的只有六百岁吗我有点不敢相信  
28.  
崔胜澈的好弟弟李硕珉是个鬼怪。  
没错跟电视剧里的那个是同一个品种。  
但是没有鬼怪新娘。  
在李知勋和李灿两个“现代人”的带领下，崔胜澈和尹净汉两个人迅速跟上了人类社会的潮流，并以了解人类社会为由补完了大部分人类影视作品。  
“我们硕珉这么优秀怎么就没有鬼怪新娘呢？”自从看过鬼怪之后崔胜澈成天在李硕珉耳边念叨着这句话，“哥人家的新娘是为了结束生命的。我又不是被惩罚才成为鬼怪的，我只是个话筒而已啊。”  
鬼怪先生来的时候为哥哥的男朋友带来的成箱的金子作为礼物。  
29.  
夫胜宽是跟李知勋住在同一个森林里的小熊，今年六岁。托流行音乐小精灵的福，已经可以化形成人类了。  
为什么李知勋要把小熊变成人其实是因为唯一一个能说话的生物住在大森林里实在太无聊了，“但是我是不喜欢跟人亲密接触的。”躺在尹净汉大腿上的李知勋这么说到。  
变成人以后的小熊夫胜宽有惊人的音乐领悟力，唱歌相当好听，黄莺百灵都比不过的那种。李知勋偶尔会让夫胜宽到人类世界唱歌，唱自己写的那种，反响惊人。这也促使了李知勋决定本人出山，为世界带去流行音乐小精灵的光辉。  
30.  
最后来的是天使崔韩率。  
其实他是洪知秀的朋友。  
31.  
崔韩率是直接从洪知秀的房间里出来的。外面十一个人吵吵闹闹，洪知秀的房间里突然一阵白光，接着洪知秀就跟一个金发大眼，穿着长袍，三对翅膀还没收起来的天使一起出来了。  
“等等知秀啊……”尹净汉话还没说完，天使刚走进客厅里，突然客厅一阵黑雾缭绕，所有妖魔鬼怪种类的生物都变成了原型。吸血鬼的黑色骨翼和天使的白色翅膀顶着天花板，荒原狼和红狐卧在地毯上，面前放着游戏手柄不知所措，小蝙蝠扑棱着翅膀在房间里飞来飞去找不到一个可以让他倒挂的横梁，尽管不是十点十分但被吸血鬼魔法变成人的座钟还是变了回去。李知勋扑闪着发着金光的翅膀面无表情地喝了一口可乐，金珉奎正端着一大盆炸鸡从厨房出来，夫胜宽李硕珉惊慌失措，“哥你们怎么了哥！！”文俊辉徐明浩端坐在沙发上，连头发都没有变过。  
崔胜澈：“嗷呜——”（为什么徐明浩也是妖怪却没有变成原型！）  
徐明浩：“哥我是物理变身。想看原型我脱下来给你看就是了。”  
32.  
天使后知后觉的啊了一声，拍拍手，客厅被金光笼罩，随即大家又变回了之前的样子。  
洪知秀微笑着说，“这是我的朋友，崔韩率。”  
尹净汉崔胜澈：知秀是在报复我们吧  
33.  
家养小精灵金珉奎展现了他优秀的业务能力。  
就算是十三人份的饭也做得很好呢金珉奎xi

END


End file.
